pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Phineas Part 2
The next morning, Ferb woke up and he sat up and he saw Phineas's bed. Something is not right when he's not in his bed until he saw the letter on his bed. He looked at the note and he get shocked when something happened to Phineas. He needed to get dressed and walk downstairs to tell them the bad news. Ferb sat at the table while Linda and Lawrence eating breakfast. Linda: Morning Ferb. Is Phineas coming downstairs to eat breakfast? He shook his head. Linda got up and went upstairs to see Phineas. Linda: I hope he's okay. She opens the door and enters to his room. Linda: Phineas, I made you some breakfast... She only saw was the bed empty including his bed made. Linda: He must've been up early to see his friends. She walked back downstairs to the kitchen and sat down. Lawrence: Where's Phineas? Linda: He went to his friends house. Lawrance: Well, that's wierd. Aren't you gonna go with him? Before he can answer that, Isabella, Timon, and Pumbaa came in to check on them. Isabella: Morning Mr and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Linda: Good morning Isabella, good morning boys. Isabella: Is Phineas home? Linda: He went to his friends house. Pumbaa: That's funny. I didn't know he went to his friends house. Timon: Hey Ferb, my man. What's that you're holding? He handed the letter to him. He looked at it and his face changed into worried. Timon: Oh no! Isabella: What is it? Timon: It's Phineas! He ran away from home! Linda: He did WHAT!!! Isabella: What happen? Timon: I don't know, but it's say's here, "Dear Mom and Dad, I hate to do this, but I decided to run away from home because Candace tries to get me into trouble. I hope she's very happy for what she did. So don't bother finding me, so I can find a new home. I'm no longer to build any other invention and she called me a traingle-freak. Tell my friends I love you. Your son,... Phineas Flynn". Everybody get shocked and they began to sad with tears. He put the paper down on the table with his sad face. Timon: I'm afraid...he's gone. Isabella: (with little tears) No! It can't be. Linda figured it out when Candace called him a freak last night. Her face turn mad with her tears. Linda: TIMON, GET CANDACE DOWN HERE THIS ISTANT!! Candace is already up and get dressed and is texting on her phone. Timon: Hey, hyoung lady! She went downstairs to see them with their angry faces. She had never seen them when they were angry. Candace: What's wrong? Linda: Do you know what this is? Candace: A paper. Linda: That's right. Look at it and read it! She handed to her when she's reading the letter until she open her eyes wide open and shocked. She put it down on the table. Linda: What do you see? Candace: He's gone. Linda: That's right! And what did you do! Candace: I tried to tell him to stop doing crazy, but... Linda: You called him a "Triangle-Freak"! Didn't you? Candace: (little scared) Yes. Isabella: CANDACE!!! I can't believe you just called him like that! Why did you call him that? Candace: Because everytime he drives me crazy, until he'll never build another stupid invention stuff again. Isabella: YOU CAN'T SAY THAT WORD TO HIS STUFF LIKE THAT! WHAT THE HECK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! HE'S YOUR BROTHER!!! Candace: Not anymore! I told him that I were never be his sister ever again! Everbody gasp when she said the word in front of them. Isabella: (tears) Candace! How could you! Candace: Look, I'm sorry to say the word in front of you... Linda: Don't lie to me, young lady! Tell them what you said to your brother and his friends. Isabella: What did you say to them? Candace: I call your animals stupid. The three gasp. Isabella: WHY DID YOU CALL THEM LIKE THAT? Candace: They turn up against me. There was silent in ten seconds until Isabella spoke up. Isabella: Look what you did to him? I can't believe when you tried to broke our relationship, get us into trouble, and letting those villains to take over our home for last weekends! The reason why you get us into trouble because you're jealous! This is all your fault Candace Flynn! He's gonna get killed because of you and we'll never gonna get married and have kids! (more tears come out) You are the worst sister ever, and''' PHINEAS FLYNN IS MY BOYFRIEND! I LOVE HIM!!!''' (crying) She ran off back to her house while Linda turned to Candace with tears. Linda: Now look what you've done! You made us cried and it's all your fault! You ruined their romantic ship between Phineas and Isabella! Guess What? (snatchs Candace's phone seething with frustration and pushing Candace out the door) You're not going to go on dates with Jeremy or hang out with your friends or use the phone until you bring back my boy! Linda slams the door in Candace's face. Candace: What have I done? Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Disneydude94's page Category:Articles under construction